I Will Be Here
by shortbutsweetmont4
Summary: Third part in my Marthie series...Always & Forever and Never Wanna Be Without You came before this. Takes place 10 years after always and forever. Martin and Ruthie now have 3 daughters. What lies ahead? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with a sequel! YAY! Please R&R- this takes place 10 years later…here's what's going on…**

**Martin and Ruthie- they have 3 kids…Madison Olivia (10), Allison Marie (9), and Lauren Elizabeth (5)**

**Eric and Annie- Sam and David (both 20). They're in college in New York, so they won't be in the story, but mentioned occasionally.**

**Lucy and Kevin- Savannah (15), Nichole (14), Daniel (12), Travis (10), and Tristan (9) **

**Simon and Sandy- Aaron (11) and Haley (5) **

**Matt and Sarah- Cory (14) and Jessica (12)**

Martin stood at the front of the church, on May 6, 2021, he and Ruthie's 10th wedding anniversary. He looked out in the congregation, seeing Lucy, and the kids, Savannah, Nichole, Daniel, Travis, and Tristan sitting in the front with Annie. Matt and Sarah were sitting a row behind them with their kids Jessica and Cory. Simon and Sandy were also sitting with them with Aaron and Haley. His dad Bill **(don't remember what it is, so it's going to be Bill.) **was sitting with them as well.

He turned his attention to the back of the church and smiled as his daughters, Madison, Lauren, and Allison walked down the aisle, right before their mom. Then, Ruthie walked down the aisle with Kevin. Ten years and three kids later, Ruthie was still gorgeous to Martin. She approached the altar and the kids went and sat with their grandpa. Eric stood and smiled.

"Martin and Ruthie came to me a couple weeks ago, saying that they wanted to renew their vows, and I accepted. Ruthie and Martin, I thank you for both of you. You have been a constant support and encouragement to our family, as well as your three beautiful girls. Before they renew the actual vows, Ruthie has a special gift for Martin."

He stepped aside, handing Ruthie a microphone. She smiled, and a power point was projected on the wall, showing pictures of her, Martin, and the kids over the years. She put the microphone to her mouth and began to sing.

_Tomorrow morning if you wake up _

_And the sun does not appear_

_I will be here_

_If in the dark, we lose sight of love_

_Hold my hand, and have no fear_

_'Cause I will be here_

_I will be here_

_When you feel like being quiet_

_When you need to speak your mind_

_I will listen_

_And I will be here_

_When the laughter turns to crying_

_Through the winning, losing and trying_

_We'll be together_

_Cause I will be here_

_Tomorrow morning if you wake up_

_And the future is unclear_

_I will be here_

_As sure as seasons were made for change_

_Our lifetimes were made for these years_

_So I will be here_

_I will be here_

_And you can cry on my shoulder_

_When the mirror tells us we're older_

_I will hold you_

_And I will be here_

_To watch you grow in beauty_

_And tell you all the things you are to me_

_I will be here_

_I will be true to the promise I have made_

_To you and to the One who gave you to me_

_I will be here_

_And just as sure as seasons are made for a change_

_Our lifetimes were made for these years_

_I will be here_

_We'll be together_

_Cause I will be here_

By the time she was done, both she and Martin were crying, as well as her sister and sister-in-laws.

Ruthie went and stood by Martin and they faced each other.

"Before they exchange vows, they each have a few words to share." Eric said, stepping aside.

Ruthie cleared her throat. "We both agreed that I'd go first." She said, laughing a little bit. "Um…wow Martin. 10 years. It sure doesn't seem like that long." She said jokingly. She cleared her throat again. "Over the years, we've had tough times." She said, her voice breaking. "But I want you to know that I wouldn't trade _one _second. Everything that caused problems for us brought us closer together, and to our Heavenly Father. Thank you for truly being an amazing example of a Godly husband and father. Thank you for our girls. I love them all so much. We really do belong together. I remember us questioning that when I was pregnant with Maddie, if we really belonged together. These past 10 years have shown me that we do belong together. I can't wait to wake up beside you every day for the rest of my life, Martin Brewer." By the time she was done, they were both crying

"I should've gone first." Martin said, wiping his eyes with a tissue. "Ruthie…you're an amazing woman. You're the best wife and mother to our children. I'm sorry for everything I've done in the past to hurt you, because I know I've done a lot of dumb things. You're my everything, Ruthie. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met. You're so kind, so sweet, generous. Even though you might not think it sometimes, there is no other woman that I would want to spend the rest of my life with. I remember long ago, after we first met, wondering if there was such a thing as 'the one' because I was convinced that you were it. God has shown me that I have found 'that one' in you. We belong together.. I'm sure the rest of our lives won't be easy, but it makes me feel so much better knowing that you're by my side through it all. I'll love you until the day I die and forever Mrs. Brewer." He said, wiping his eyes again. "I really will." He whispered, stroking her hand with his thumb. He wiped her eyes with his finger.

"I love you." He mouthed.

"I love you too." She mouthed back.

Eric smiled, and began the exchanging of the vows.

"Martin, do you take Ruthie to be your wife…again?" he laughed.  
"I do." He smiled  
"Do you promise to love and respect her, forsaking all others, and holding only onto her?"  
"I do."

"Ruthie, do you take Martin to be your husband?"  
"I do."  
"Do you promise to love and respect him, forsaking all others, and holding only onto him?"  
"I do."

"Ok…Martin, repeat after me."  
"I, Martin, take you Ruthie, to be my wife."  
"I, Martin, take you Ruthie, to be my wife."  
"To have and to hold."  
"To have and to hold."  
"In sickness and in health."  
"In sickness and in health."  
"For richer for poorer."  
"For richer for poorer."  
"And I promise to love you forever more."  
"And I promise to love you forever more.""Ruthie, would you repeat after me?"  
"I, Ruthie, take you Martin, to be my husband."  
"I, Ruthie, take you Martin, to be my husband."  
"To have and to hold."  
"To have and to hold."  
"In sickness and in health."  
"In sickness and in health."  
"For richer for poorer."  
"For richer for poorer."  
"And I promise to love you forever more."  
"And I promise to love you forever more."

"You may kiss your bride." He told Martin. He grinned and kissed his wife. They walked into the congregation, hugging their family.  
"Let's all go back to our house for cake!" Annie said excitedly.  
"Mom? Why is it that you take EVERY opportunity that the family is together to eat?" Lucy asked.  
"I'm not complaining!" Savannah said.  
"That's because you're a pig!" Nichole shot back.  
"Shut up…" Savannah said, under her breath.  
Kevin pulled the girls aside."Savannah Marie! What did your mom and I say about telling your sister to shut up?"  
"Don't do it…" she said quietly.  
"Exactly. Can't you two just be nice? And you, Nichole! Don't call her a pig."  
"Ok daddy."  
"Please behave. This is a special day for Aunt Ruthie and Uncle Martin."  
"Ok." they said together, going back over to where the rest of the family was.

"Should we tell them now?" Martin asked.  
"Once we get home…" Ruthie began. "Hey mom?" She asked.  
"What?" Annie asked.  
"Is it ok if we take Maddie, Lauren, and Allie home for a minute? So we can change?"  
"Yeah…sure."  
Ruthie called the kids, taking them to the car. She kept smiling at Martin as she drove home. They pulled in the driveway.  
"Daddy?" Allison asked.  
"Yes pumpkin?"  
"Why does mommy keep smiling at you?"  
"We have a surprise for you!" he said.  
"You do?" Maddie asked excitedly. "What is it!" the girls asked together, as they got out of the car.  
"Not telling yet!" Ruthie told her daughters.


	2. Chapter 2

**I totally forgot disclaimers and all that jazz….so I own NOTHING except for the characters you don't know from the show (all of the kids but Aaron and Savannah) and the plot line. I also don't own the song I used in the last chapter, I Will Be Here by Steven Curtis Chapman, or the song I used in this chapter, How Did I Fall in Love with You by Backstreet Boys…yes I'm a dork…still listen to BSB…lol…by the way, thank you so much to all of my amazing reviewers! Already got 13 reviews! YAY! Now, on with chapter 2. I'm sure I have you all curious!  
**

"Come on mommy!" Lauren begged, pulling on her mom's dress.  
"Let's go change first." She said, all of them going upstairs. They changed quickly. Just as Martin was sitting on the bed putting on his shoes, the girls all came in and sat on the bed.  
"What's going on mommy?" Allison asked.  
"Tell us PLEASE!" Madison begged.  
"We have a surprise!" Ruthie said, pulling three gift bags out of the dresser.  
They opened the bags, throwing tissue paper everywhere. They each pulled out a pair of Mickey Mouse ears.  
"Yay! Mickey!" they said excitedly.  
"Yes Mickey!" Ruthie said excitedly.  
"What are these for daddy?" Lauren asked.  
"Well…where do people wear Mickey ears?"  
"Disney World?" Madison asked.  
"Yup." He said, pulling three suitcases out of the huge walk-in closet. He put them in front of the girls. "Go pack." Ruthie said.  
"Are we...going to Disney World?" Madison asked.  
"Yeah. In three days."  
"THREE DAYS!" They asked excitedly, jumping up and down.  
"Yes. We're going to grandma and grandpa's and then we'll pack."   
"What about school?" Madison asked, who was quite the 'scholar' of the family.  
"Don't worry. We talked to your teachers and have all of your assignments." Ruthie said, reassuringly.  
"Ok mommy." Madison said, as she and her sisters hugged her parents. They took their suitcases to their rooms.  
Ruthie sighed, laying on the bed.  
"What's wrong honey?" Martin asked, laying beside her, as tears started to fill her eyes.  
"I just don't get it."  
"Get what?"  
"Why aren't I getting pregnant Martin?"  
"Ummm…I don't know…"  
"We've been trying to have another baby for a year."  
"I know we have. But aren't you sort of glad we aren't? I mean…Disney World would be no fun if you were pregnant."  
"True…but I want a baby so much more." She said, as her husband pulled her in a hug.  
"I know you do. Don't give up yet." He said, wiping her eyes with his thumb and kissing her cheek.  
"I love you."  
"Love you too babe." She kissed him deeply, only to be interrupted by their 5 year old daughter, Allison.  
"Mommy?"  
"Yes baby?"  
"When are we going to grandma's?"  
"Oh crap! We have to go now!" Ruthie said, getting off of the bed. "Maddie! Allie!" she called. "Let's go!"  
"But MOM!" Madison whined, "We have to pack for Disney!"  
"Honey, tomorrow's Saturday…we don't leave until Monday. You have time to pack when we get home tonight, and all day tomorrow. And mommy and daddy will help you. We already did some packing."  
"You did?"  
"Yeah." She nodded, and all three girls went downstairs.  
"We're not staying too long are we?" Ruthie asked.  
"No…only like an hour or two…we need to help them pack."  
"I can't wait…I feel like I'm five again."  
"Well we have three children, we have to feel young…for their sakes." He said, smiling. He grabbed Ruthie by the waist and tickled her, pulling her into a kiss.   
"Aren't you excited?" she asked Martin.  
"Yeah…it's their first time down there…can't wait to see the looks on their faces." He said, kissing her again.  
"Ew! Mommy! Daddy!" Allison said disgustingly, which made her parents laugh.  
"We're coming baby." Ruthie said, as Allie went back downstairs and Martin kissed Ruthie again.  
"Later…" she said, laughing. "You naughty boy!"  
"I love my wife, what's wrong with that?"  
"Nothing." She said happily, kissing him quickly and running downstairs to join her daughters.

_Monday  
_  
"MOM!" Madison called, and Ruthie came running. She was wearing a robe and her hair was in a towel. "I was in the shower. What's wrong honey?" she asked.  
"Nothing's wrong. But I'm not packed yet!"  
"Are your sisters packed? We have to leave here in two hours."  
"Yes…you and daddy helped them last night…remember?"  
"Yes…didn't we help you?"  
"Yes, but not as much."  
"Well what do you need?"  
"Well how much are we packing for?"  
"We're going to be down there for 10 days. Daddy's doing laundry half way through. You do the math." Ruthie suggested kindly to her daughter.  
"5 days?"  
"Good job."  
"So then I need, 3 t-shirts, 2 pairs of shorts, and 5 pairs of socks."  
"I did laundry last night…did you check in your basket and put things away like I asked you to?"  
Madison looked in the basket and blushed. "Oh…there's my clothes! Haha…" she said, feeling slightly embarrassed for overreacting so much. "Sorry mom."  
"It's ok baby." She kissed the top of Maddie's head and turned and walked down the hallway. "Ah…before vacation madness…too insane…" she said to herself. **((soo true…I just went to Disney world in November…pretty insane the day we left))  
**Martin was throwing shampoo, conditioner, soap, toothbrushes, toothpaste, and deodorant into a small bag for their bathroom at the hotel. Ruthie came behind him, rubbing his shoulders and kissing his cheek. He smiled and threw the bag on the bed and turned off the bathroom light.  
"I'll go down with the girls." He said. "Where's my suitcase honey?"  
"They're both downstairs dear."  
"Oh. Right. Thanks." He said, kissing her cheek.  
"I'll be down in a second!" she called after him and he nodded.  
She put on a pair of khaki capri's and a light purple t-shirt, with a white lace cami underneath it. She quickly scrunched her hair. She put on her tan flip-flops, as well as some eyeliner, mascara, and a little bit of foundation. She smiled pleasantly in the mirror before putting her makeup and gel into a bag and walking downstairs.  
"Everyone ready? It's time to go!" Ruthie called, as she stuffed the small plastic bag into her and Martin's bathroom bag.  
"YES MOMMY!" the girls said together, jumping up and down.  
"You think they're just a LITTLE excited?" Martin asked sarcastically.  
"Nah…you think?" Ruthie asked as they heard a knock on the door. Madison opened it and smiled at who it was.  
"Hi Uncle Kevin!"  
"Hi sweetie!" he said, hugging his niece. "Everyone ready to go here?"  
"Yup. Let's head out." Martin said, as each of them grabbed their suitcases, only Kevin took out Lauren's suitcase, while Ruthie held her hand. They got in the car and took the 30 minute drive to the airport.

Roughly 2 hours later, the plane had just taken off.  
"Where's daddy?" Lauren asked Ruthie.  
"He's right behind us with Maddie and Allie honey. Look." She and Lauren turned around and waved at Martin and the other two girls.  
"Are you excited?" Ruthie asked her youngest daughter, as she pulled out a coloring book and crayons from under her seat.  
"YES! What are we going to see in Disney World?" Lauren asked.  
"Well…we're going to have breakfast with the princesses…and see Mickey and Minnie…and Pooh…"  
"Eeyore too?"  
"Yes." Ruthie laughed, knowing that was her daughter's favorite character **((what a coincidence…mine is too! Lol))  
**"What else?"  
"We're going to go on lots of fun rides…and see cool shows…and parades."  
"I'm going to like it aren't I mommy?" Lauren asked.  
"Oh I know you will honey." She said, as Lauren put the coloring book in the pouch on the seat in front of her, and fell asleep on her mom's shoulder. Ruthie smiled and pulled out her iPod, and turned it to one of her favorite songs.

_Remember when, we never needed each other  
The best of friends like  
Sister and brother  
We understood, we'd never be alone_

_Those days are gone  
Now I want you so much  
The night is long and I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
I never meant to feel this way  
Don't want to be alone tonight_

_What can I do to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?_

_I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble  
Brings back the child that I resemble  
I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends  
Don't want to be alone tonightWhat can I do to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?_

_Oh I want to say this right  
And it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know  
I don't want to live this life  
I don't want to say goodbye  
With you I wanna spend  
The rest of my life_

_What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?_

_What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
Everything's changed, we never knew  
How did I fall, in love, with you?_

"Mommy!" Lauren whispered for like the tenth time. "Are you ok?"  
She pulled her headphones out of her ears. "What?"  
"I've been saying your name for a couple minutes."  
"I'm sorry baby. What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. What were you thinking about?"  
Ruthie smiled. "Daddy."  
"Daddy?"  
"Yes. I love daddy so much."  
"I love daddy too." Lauren said, laying her head on her mom's arm again.

Ruthie pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote a note to Martin. 'I was listening to a song that I used to listen to when I was 16….How Did I Fall in Love with You.' She passed it back and Martin read it and chuckled. 'Aren't you a little old for the boy bands?' he wrote back. 'No! of course not! I'm at the right age to appreciate the boy bands!' she wrote back. 'I love you so much Mrs. Brewer. Try not to be sad about not having a baby right now.' He wrote, and blew her a kiss as he handed it to her. 'I'm trying not to. I just want one so bad. I love you more.' She wrote, handing it to him. She put in her headphones and fell asleep for the remainder of the flight.

**AN- that was adorable wasn't it? Lol. Not what a lot of you thought huh? PLEASE review and i'll add a chapter tomorrow...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU for all the positive reviews! 22 ALREADY! I'm thrilled! So therefore, I'm giving you another chapter…a short one…but at least it's a chapter!**

Their plane landed at about 8 o'clock that night in the Orlando International Airport **(haha…ive taken this trip 5 times…I know my stuff! Lol) **They quickly ran to baggage claim, getting all of their suitcases and ran outside to catch the bus to go to their hotel, Pop Century **(the one we stayed at…with 10 people going down, it's the cheapest!)**. After about 20 minutes of waiting, their bus finally came and they boarded, watching a video about all of the things to see in Disney World as they drove to their hotel. They got there, got all five suitcases out of the bottom of the bus, and walked into the hotel. They checked in, sending all of their suitcases to their rooms.   
"Kids!" Martin called, as his three daughters ran over to him from the 'little kid' area that they could wait and watch TV while their parents checked in.  
"Yeah dad?"  
"You hungry? Or do you want to swim?"  
"Honey…" Ruthie said. "Girls, no swimming tonight."  
"But MOM!" they all whined.  
"You don't want to be tired when we go to the Magic Kingdom tomorrow do you?"  
"No…" they said together.

"Then let's go eat in the food court, and go to bed."

"Ok." They all said, going to get some food, since they didn't eat dinner, and then went up to their connecting rooms.  
"Ok honey, how are we doing room assignments?" Martin asked, shutting the door behind his youngest daughter.

"Well…I think Maddie and Allie can stay in the other room. Lauren, where do you want to stay? Sometimes with us, sometimes with your sisters? Just us? Just your sisters?"  
"I think I want to sleep with…Maddie." Lauren decided.

"You sure?" Martin asked."  
"Yup." She said, as Maddie took her hand and they went into their room.  
"Well, we get our own room." Martin said, as he took the bathroom bag and put it on the vanity.  
"I know, but my baby's all grown up and I don't have another one…" Ruthie sighed.

"Honey…." He said, pulling her into a hug. "We'll have another baby."  
"When Martin?"  
"Let's not talk about this right now…ok? let's just go to bed and have fun tomorrow."  
"Ok." She said, quickly putting their clothes in the drawers, all of her makeup on the small table, and they changed into their pajamas. They both walked into their daughters' room.

"Girls! Time for bed!" Ruthie said happily.  
"Ok mom."  
"Aren't you excited for tomorrow!" Martin asked.

"YES!" they all said together, crawling into bed. Martin and Ruthie walked up to them, each giving them a kiss on the cheek.

"We love you. Sleep well." Martin said.

"We'll leave the door open…if you need us, just holler." Ruthie added.

"Ok mommy." They said, falling asleep.  
"We'll leave the door open?" Martin asked jokingly.

"Martin!" she said, slapping him playfully as they crawled into bed.

"I love you so much Mrs. Brewer." He said, playing with her wedding ring and he kissed her cheek.  
"I love you too. Goodnight." She kissed his lips and fell asleep in his arms.

**A/N- Sorry that was so short, but that was simply a filler chapter! I need suggestions for Disney Trip…only going to be the next chapter because I want to get into what we ALL want to happen…so PLEASE review…I should have another chapter up tonight.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I OWN NOTHING! especially Disney World...cause if I did I'd be SOOO rich!**

The next morning, the phone rang. Martin picked it up.  
"Hello?" he asked groggily. He heard nothing but music and Mickey talking, telling him to have a fun day in Disney World. Martin laughed, hanging up the phone. He kissed his wife's cheek and she stirred and awoke.  
"You arranged a wakeup call?" he asked.

"Haha…did you like it?"  
"Yeah. I have one calling the girls room in about 5 minutes."  
"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes. Where are we headed today?"  
"I'm thinking Magic Kingdom? It's always been my favorite and I know it'll be the girls' favorite."

"Ok."

They heard a phone ring in the other room. Pretty soon, they heard giggles. Lauren came excitedly into the room. "Mommy! Mickey Mouse called me!"  
"Wow! He did? What'd he say?"

"He said to get up and have a fun day." She said, all smiles. She looked just like her dad when she smiled.

"Get ready sweetie!" Martin said. "We're going to see Cinderella's castle today."

"Ok daddy!" she said, and they all got dressed.

About an hour later, they went downstairs, each getting a muffin and some juice from the food court, and walked outside to the buses. They waited until the Magic Kingdom bus came, and then got on. After about a 20 minute ride **(it really does take that long from pop century)**, they arrived in the Magic Kingdom. They all got off of the bus, and stood aside, while Ruthie put Lauren in the stroller, because she and Martin agreed that she was still a little young to walk around, in fear that she might get lost. They got in the gate and Martin picked up some maps as they walked further into the park. They started walking down Mainstreet, and heard the 'Welcome Medley' playing over the sound system. The kids soon saw Cinderella Castle coming into view, and were getting extremely excited. They got up to the castle and walked through, while the kids looked at the murals inside. They went and had breakfast with the princesses at Cinderella's Royal Table and got their pictures taken and autographs. The girls left with smiles on their faces. They enjoyed all of the rides in Fantasy Land and then made their way over to Toontown, where they got to meet popular Disney characters such as Minnie, Mickey, Goofy, Donald, and more. They also got to 'tour' their houses, which the girls loved. They went over to Tomorrowland as well, and rode one of Martin and Ruthie's favorites, Buzz Lightyear Space Ranger Spin. **(You shoot at targets for points…soo much fun!)**

Martin and Ruthie decided they would be in a car with Lauren, and Madison and Allison would be in another car. Martin let Lauren control the spinning of the car while Martin and Ruthie competed to get more points. They got off, Martin ended up beating Ruthie and Allie beat Maddie.

"No fair mom! She beat me! And she's younger!"  
"It's ok…daddy beat me too. We're defeated." She said jokingly, putting Lauren in the stroller.

"That was fun." Lauren said, laughing.

"Ohhh Daddy! What's that!" Madison said, pointing at a big tall white building, with spikes on it.

"That's Space Mountain honey." Martin said, and Ruthie laughed. "Not funny."

"I love you womanly scream!" she said, kissing him.  
"Yeah…you better."  
"Can we go on that daddy?" Allison asked.

"Sure we can."

Ruthie bent down to Lauren's level. "Do you want to honey?"  
"What is it?"  
"It's a roller coaster. It goes really fast."

"It does!"  
"Yeah…and it's dark."  
"Oh…is it fun?"  
"Yeah. Daddy and I love it."  
"I'll try it." She said, getting out of the stroller as Ruthie parked it close to the entrance to the ride. Martin took Maddie and Allie by the hand and sighed. "An hour wait…" he said under his breath.  
"Fastpass?" Ruthie asked

"That's what I'm thinking." He said, putting their passes into the fastpass machine. **(coolest invention EVER!)**

"When do we come back?" Ruthie asked.

"12:30." He said, looking at his watch. "It's only 11:30." He sighed.

"How about…" Ruthie said, looking around. "We go on that." Ruthie said, pointing up.  
"What's that mom?" Allie asked.

"It's called the Tomorrowland Transit Authority."  
"What is it?"  
"Just a ride. You sit in cars and it takes you through the top of rides."

"Cool!" Maddie said excitedly. "Let's go!" she said, pulling on their hands. All five of them got in a car, Martin on one side with Maddie, and Ruthie on the other with Allie and Lauren on her lap. They rode through the Buzz Lightyear ride, and the girls kept saying that they wanted to go on it again. Then, they rode through another ride, and they heard people screaming and saw only streaks of green light. They looked down and saw a bunch of people waiting in a long line.  
"What's THAT?" Allie asked.

"Space Mountain." Martin answered.  
"That looks scary…" Lauren said, obviously intimidated.

"It's a lot of fun. I promise. And if you decide that you don't want to go, I'll sit out with you." Ruthie said. "Ok?"  
"Ok mom." She said, cuddling up to her. They got off of the ride, and went on Buzz Lightyear again.

"Martin…" Ruthie whispered.  
"Why are you whispering?" He asked.

"I don't want to scare the kids. I don't think we should eat any lunch in case one of the girls decides to get sick on Space Mountain."  
"I think you're right." He said, looking at his watch. "Well girls. It's almost 12:30. we better head over to Space Mountain." He said, taking the girls hands and walking over to the ride.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ruthie asked Lauren, as they approached the line, giving the park employee their passes.

"I'm sure!" she said happily, handing the employee her pass.  
"Are you tall enough sweetie?" she asked, pulling out her yardstick. Martin and the other girls stopped and looked back. Lauren stood up straight as she was measured. "46 inches. If you were 3 inches shorter you couldn't go on it." She said, putting the yardstick away. "Have fun." She said, smiling.

"Thank you lady." Lauren said, and Ruthie laughed. "Have a good day." Ruthie said, taking her hand and walking on to the ride. About 10 minutes later, they walked out of the ride.

"That was AWESOME!" the girls said.  
"You're right mommy. Daddy screams like a girl."  
"Haha very funny Maddie." Martin said, rolling his eyes.

They went and grabbed a quick bite at the Starlight Café, and then went on more rides such as Pirates of the Caribbean, The Enchanted Tiki Room, Big Thunder Mountain, Splash Mountain, Haunted Mansion, and much more.

At the end of the day, they walked down Main Street, getting Tollhouse cookie ice cream sandwiches and Rice Crispie Treats for later. **(the main street bakery has those….ahh soo good…allergic to marshmallow so no rice crispies for me!) **They went and watched the Wishes! Firework show. After a long first day, they want back to their hotel and swam in the big flower pool, then went to bed, hardly being able to wait for the next day.

**AN- wow that seemed REALLY long to me…had to look up some Disney stuff too…but all in all…fun to write. I'm thinking do a chapter for EPCOT and a chapter for MGM and Animal Kingdom combined, since there's not AS much to do….is that ok? How was this chapter by the way? Did you like it at all? What can I do to improve? PLEASE review and I'll add the EPCOT chapter tonight probably!**

**Renee**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK…I decided since I did a REALLY good Disney chapter, I'm just not going to do another one, and skip ahead a little bit. I hope that's ok.**

After almost two fun-filled weeks in Disney World, the Brewer family was waiting at baggage claim back home in California. As sad as they were to leave, they wanted to get home, and missed the rest of the family. The last of the bags came through, and Kevin picked them up, bringing them home. The flight got in at about 9pm and the kids were exhausted, because they went into the Disney parks earlier that day to ride a few rides before they got on the plane. Kevin dropped them off at home.

"Thanks so much for everything." Ruthie said as she shut the door, hugging her brother-in-law.

"No problem. Glad you had fun." He said, smiling.

"We'll tell you all about it tomorrow. The kids are just exhausted." Martin said, watching Maddie and Allie get out of the car sleepily and walk in the house. He unbuckled Lauren and picked her up.  
"Love you guys! See you tomorrow night!" Kevin waved, as Ruthie shut the door behind her husband. The kids immediately went to bed, and Martin went downstairs, where Ruthie was unpacking dirty clothes, sorting them, and putting them in separate baskets. She sighed, picking up another one of Lauren's shirts, trying to scrub the stain out. Martin came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "Why don't we go try for that baby Mrs. Brewer?" he hinted and Ruthie sighed.  
"Martin, I'm tired of trying."  
"What? We can't give up yet."  
"Why not?" she asked, walking upstairs.

"This is something we both want badly. We can't. I can't. I want another baby with you Mrs. Brewer."  
"I do too, but I just don't think it's going to happen."  
"We can always keep trying." He said, winking. "What harm is there in that? Not like you miscarried or anything."

She sighed. "I know…but still…"

"Come on Ruth." He said. "We made three beautiful girls already."  
"I know." She said, smiling.

"Have I told you how much I love you? And how much you mean to me?"  
"I never mind hearing it." She said and he nodded.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too Martin." She said, kissing him. They walked into their bedroom shutting their door behind them.

They awoke the next morning, as all three girls ran into their room.

"Hi mommy! Hi daddy!" they said, jumping on their parents.

"Hey girls!" Martin said, hugging his daughters. "Still so tired?"  
"No, but I already miss Disney World." Maddie said, sighing.  
"We'll go back in a few years." Ruthie said, reassuringly.

"We're going to grandma and grandpa's today." Martin said.  
"Ok!" the girls said happily.

"Daddy and I need your help…can you unpack your stuff a little bit for me? I got the clothes unpacked last night. But can you put things away for me?"  
"Sure mommy." The girls said, getting off of the bed and going downstairs.  
"I love our kids." Martin said, smiling.  
"Me too baby." She said, hugging him.

_A month later…_

Martin got home from work, and saw his daughters sitting on the couch, watching That's So Raven. He smiled, kissing the top of each of their heads.

"Hi girls." He said.

"Hi daddy." They said, looking up from the TV.

"Where's your mom?" he asked.  
"Upstairs." Allie said, turning her attention back to the TV.

"Ok." he said, going upstairs.

"Ruthie! Baby! Where are you?" He called. She came out of the bedroom.

"You look beautiful today." He said, smiling.

"Why thank you." She smiled.

"And happy."  
"Yes I am. The girls and I had a great day. I love summer." She said, kissing her husband.  
"Me too." He said.  
"Let's do something tonight."  
"Haven't you forgotten that we have three little girls to take care of?"  
"Mom and Dad said that they can stay over at their house."  
"Ok. That works for me. What did you have in mind Mrs. Brewer?"  
"Just maybe get pizza and rent a movie? Nothing special."  
"Oh it's just as special as long as I get to spend some time with this beautiful wife of mine." He said, kissing her again.

"Sounds great. Mom's going to come get them in an hour."  
"Ok." he said, and he quickly changed his clothes, and then went downstairs and talked to his daughters about their day, and then they left. Soon, the pizza was delivered, and Martin and Ruthie ate on their bed, as they watched Pearl Harbor, one of Ruthie's favorites because of Ben Affleck, and one of Martin's because of the action. Once it was done, they turned off the TV, and Martin wrapped her in his arms.

"I love you."  
"I love you too baby." She said, wiping a couple tears from her eyes.  
"What's wrong?"

She sat up, looking at him and smiling. "Remember the night we got back from Disney?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. That was amazing baby." He said, kissing her again.  
"I'm pregnant" she blurted out, as silent tears fell. He gasped, shocked.

"Really? When'd you know?"  
"Two days ago."  
"Oh baby!" he said, kissing her again. "I'm going to be a daddy!" he said, and Ruthie laughed. "Well…again." He said, kissing her and hugging her.  
"So you're happy?" she asked jokingly.

"Are you kidding me? ABSOLUTELY!" he said, grinning.

"Finally…after over a year of trying." She said, laying down in Martin's arms.  
"How are we going to tell the kids?" she asked, obviously worried about how their daughters would feel about having another sibling.  
"Well they better like it…cause if we want five kids…well, they'll need to get used to having more siblings. We better hope it's a girl, or that poor son of ours would feel very left out."  
"I know. Oh Martin…I couldn't be happier."  
"Me either Ruthie. I love you so much."

"I love you too." She said, closing her eyes.

"Ten years and three kids later, and we're still this much in love." He whispered to her, kissing the top of her head.

"I know. Pretty amazing isn't it?" she asked, snuggling deeper into his arms and laying her head on his chest.  
He laid her on the bed, and laid beside her, looking deep in her eyes. "I love you." He said, kissing her lips gently. "And I love you." He said, kissing her stomach and rubbing it with his hand.  
Ruthie fell asleep, and Martin lay awake, not being able to sleep after the exciting news that his wife told him. He turned off the light and grabbed her iPod off of the nightstand, and putting the ear buds in his ears. He turned it on, and listened to the first song it came to.

_I can stand with the weight of the world on my shoulders_

_I can fight with the toughest of the tough_

_I can laugh in the face of all my insecurities_

_Anytime, anywhere, anything_

_I'm strong enough_

_But when you're holding me like this_

_I'm carelessly lost in your touch_

_I'm completely defenseless_

_Baby, it's almost too much_

_I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly_

_Falling in love_

_So let consequence do what it will to us_

_I don't care_

_Let the stars stand as witness to it all_

_Say the word and tonight I will follow you anywhere_

_I just can't pretend anymore_

_I'm too sturdy to fall_

_But when you're holding me like this_

_I'm carelessly lost in your touch_

_I'm completely defenseless_

_Baby, it's almost too much_

_I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly_

_Falling in love_

_I am not afraid_

_Oh, I am not afraid_

_Cause when you're holding me like this_

_I'm carelessly lost in your touch_

_I'm completely defenseless_

_Baby, it's almost too much_

_I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly_

_Falling in love_

He smiled. This song fit her perfectly. He turned it off, putting it back on the nightstand, and he kissed her again, and ran his hand over her stomach, and fell asleep

**Well there ya go! I know you all wanted her to get pregnant…so I totally skipped ahead! Hope you guys liked this!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ruthie woke up the next morning, to the phone ringing.  
"Hello?" Ruthie answered tiredly. It was a long night last night. A _very_ long night. **(If you know what I mean. If you don't…just…never mind.) **She stuck her tongue out at her husband, who was still sleeping, then turned her attention to the phone.

"Hi mommy!" said a little voice on the other end.  
"Lauren?" she asked.

"It's me!" she said, sounding very hyper.

"Oh dear…did grandma give you chocolate again?" she asked, putting her free hand on her forehead.

Lauren laughed. "Yes…" she said.

"Oh no…can I talk to her?"

"Sure. GRANDMA!" Lauren yelled in the phone, causing Ruthie to pull the phone back, wincing at how loud she was.  
"What was _that_?" Martin asked.

"Your daughter." Ruthie said, putting the phone back up to her ear.

"Hello?" Annie answered.  
"Why did you give her chocolate?" she asked, once again.  
"I love her…" Annie said.  
"I love her too, but we know better than to give her chocolate, because she gets all…well you heard her! That yell woke Martin up. And we were up late last night."  
"I'm sorry dear. The kids and I are going to hang out all morning. Is that ok?"  
"Sure. Keep them. Forever." Ruthie joked. "They're all hyper anyway and I'd like some more time alone with my husband if that's alright."  
"Sure it is. You know what? How about you just meet us over here for dinner tonight?"  
"Mom…" Ruthie whined. "Why do you use EVERY excuse to get together and eat? You can come over if you want, I guess. I have an idea! Why don't you and dad go out?"  
"I guess we could." Annie said.  
"Go! You guys haven't been out in ages!"  
"Ok. I'll talk to your dad and see what time he wants to leave, and we'll drop off the kids."  
"Great. Thanks mom."  
"Love you."  
"I love you too. Bye." Ruthie hung up, turning to her husband.

"That was…Lauren?" He asked, sighing.  
"Yep. _Your _daughter."  
"Our daughter…"

"Right. I keep forgetting that!" Ruthie joked, playfully smacking herself on the head.

"How are you?" he asked, kissing her gently.  
"Great. Feeling a little sick this morning."  
"I'm sorry I did this to you…" he said, blushing.

"Oh stop it. You know I wanted a baby too! And I helped!" she said.

"I know. Duh!" he said, jokingly.  
"Did you just call me dumb?" she asked.

"What? Where'd you get that darling?"  
"You said 'duh'!"

"…and?"  
"That's calling me dumb."

"Ok…ok. I'm sorry dear…for…calling you dumb." He said, having a puzzled look on his face.

She smiled, looking satisfied, and kissed him.

"I'm going to go start on breakfast." She announced, swinging her leg over the side of the bed, getting out, and walking downstairs.

"Oy. Pregnancy hormones…here we go again…" he said, sighing. He got out of bed, and went downstairs to help his wife.

She already had a ½ carton of eggs sitting on the counter and a gallon of milk, and was trying desperately to reach the pancake mix. He came up behind her, and got the mix out of the cupboard, putting it on the counter.  
"Oh. I knew I married you for _some _reason." She said, jokingly.  
"Yup. That and I'm the father of your children, so I'm sticking around." He said, kissing her cheek, and wrapping his hands around her waist.

"You better be sticking around."

"You have nothing to worry about Mrs. Brewer." He said, kissing her.

"I was hoping you'd say that." She said, as Martin started mixing the pancake batter together. It splattered as Ruthie was making scrambled eggs. She gasped jokingly. He took his index finger, putting it on some batter on her face. He took his finger away, looking at the batter, and then sticking his finger in his mouth.  
"Mmm…tasty!" he said.  
"Oh you're going to get it now Brewer!" she said, running around the house after him. She laughed, slipping on the floor and falling on her butt. She cracked up and Martin came back, looking concerned.

"Are you ok babe?" he said, kneeling beside her, and she rolled over on her stomach, her face beat red from laughing so hard.

"Yeah…I'm fine." She said, trying to catch her breath. He kissed her, and then pulled away.  
"Oh crap. The eggs…" he said, sighing and getting up. He put them on a plate, along with 2 pancakes for each of them, and even a slice of bacon. He got 2 glasses of milk, then set them on the floor beside Ruthie.  
"Where were we?" he asked, sitting beside her again.  
"Right about…here." She said, grabbing his shirt, pulling him closer to her. He kissed her passionately, and then pulled away.  
"Gosh Ruthie what you do to me." He said, leaning in and kissing her again. She pulled out of it, taking his face in her hands. "I love you Martin." She said, kissing him again and he hugged her. "I'm hungry." She said, grabbing a plate.  
"Geez Ruthie…way to ruin a moment." He said, grabbing his plate and eating.

After breakfast, they cleaned up, and then watched a movie and took a nap. It was getting close to time for the girls to come home, so they just laid on the couch and talked.

"So you're really happy about this baby?" she asked, looking up at him, and he wrapped his arms around her, taking her hands in his.  
"Are you kidding me?" he asked. "I can't wait." He said excitedly.  
"Me either. Should we tell everyone tonight?"  
"Sure. We'll call mom and dad later and tell them. And your dad! And put them on speaker phone! Oh I love three way calling…and then we can call Lucy and Kevin, and Matt and Sarah, and Simon and Sandy, and Sam and David…" she said and he laughed.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"You know what I think? I think we should tell the kids first."  
"I think you're right. But they might kill us."  
"As long as it's not a boy, I think we'll be ok."  
"I kinda wanted a boy…" Ruthie said.

"Me too…but I sort of want all girls more. I thought before that I'd want all boys. Then Madison got here and changed everything for me."  
"Do you want to know? Whether it's a boy or girl?" she asked him.  
"You know what? We found out for Maddie, Allie, and Lauren. I think I want this one to be a surprise. Pick out a boy's name and a girl's name…we haven't picked out boy's names. Ever."  
"Well we will this time, if that's what you want."  
"That's exactly what I want." He said, kissing her. The kiss got deeper, and pretty soon, they were making out on the couch. Of course, this had to be the exact moment that Annie and Eric walked in with the girls. However, they managed to do so very quietly. So quietly, that Martin and Ruthie didn't even hear them.  
"Eww…" Allie said, as they shut the door.  
"Have they been doing this a lot lately honey?" Annie asked jokingly.  
"Yes!" Allie said, totally serious.  
Eric cleared his throat. "Hello!" he said, as Martin and Ruthie quickly pulled away from each other.

They blushed, wiping their mouths, and Ruthie fixed her hair.

"I thought you were going to call mom." Ruthie said, through clenched teeth, obviously upset.

"We decided to stop by. We had no idea…" Annie started laughing and Ruthie put her hands on her hips, looking up at Martin and smiling.  
"Well…we're allowed…right? We're over 30 years old. _Mom._" He said jokingly and hugged Annie.  
"Thanks for bringing them home."  
"No problem. We're going out for dinner." Eric said.

"We'll call you later!" Ruthie said.  
"Ok. See you later!"

"Have fun!" Martin called as he shut the door. The girls were already going upstairs to put away their clothes and such from the night before.

"Girls! Don't be too long! We need to get dinner. Ok?"  
"Ok mom." They said in unison, not looking back at their parents.

"That certainly was embarrassing." Ruthie said, sitting on the couch, laughing.  
"We love each other. What's wrong with that?" Martin asked, sitting beside her, laughing with her.  
"Nothing. I just didn't expect my parents and our children to walk in on us making out."  
"Me either but hey, it happens." He said, kissing her again.  
"Knock it off already!" Maddie said, coming downstairs. "Do you ever stop kissing?" she asked, sounding a lot like Annie years ago, after catching Martin and Ruthie making out on the couch.  
Martin looked at Ruthie and smiled. "Nope." He said, kissing her again.  
"Stop it mommy!" the girls said, all jumping on their parents.  
"Boys have cooties!" Allie said.  
"Nonsense…I got the cootie shot years ago. I'm immune."  
"You're what?"  
"Immune. I can't get the cooties."  
"Ohh I don't like shots." Lauren said, scooting closer to her mother. Ruthie laughed, getting up off of the couch.  
"What does everyone want for dinner?" she asked.  
"CHINESE!" the girls said together.  
"But mom…" Martin whined jokingly.

"Now little Martin…if you're bad, I'll make you go to bed early." She said, shaking her finger at him.  
"Oh fine." He said, picking up the phone and ordering Chinese food.

Martin picked it up, they ate, then cleaned up. Ruthie got ice cream sandwiches out of the freezer, and each of them had one. Once they were done, Ruthie called them all in the living room.  
"Girls. Daddy and I have something to tell you." Ruthie said, as Martin stood beside her.  
"What is it? Disney World?" Allie asked hopefully.

"No…we'll go in a few years." Martin said.  
"Then what is it?" Maddie asked.  
"Girls…mommy and I are having a baby." The expressions on the girls' faces immediately turned to that of pure excitement.  
"YAY! Go mommy!" Allie said, making Martin and Ruthie laugh.  
The girls ran over to hug their parents. "A little sister?" Maddie asked hopefully.  
"I don't know honey. We're not going to know until it's born." Martin said.

"But, didn't you know that Lauren was a girl before she was born?" Allie asked, confused.  
"Well…yes." Ruthie said. "But we want it to be a surprise this time."  
"Oh. Ok." Allie said, satisfied.

They called everyone else, telling them the good news, and everyone was very excited that in eight months, there would be a new baby in the family. Then, the whole Brewer family watched a movie and fell asleep in the living room after a very long day.

**A/N- OK guys! REVIEW PLEASE! Did you like it? Or not? I'm skipping ahead a month to when the kids go back to school…just so you know- Maddie's in 5th grade, Allie's in 4th, and Lauren's starting kindergarten. PLEASE let me know what you think!**

**Renee**


	7. Chapter 7

_August 30, 2021_

The alarm went off at 6:30. Ruthie sighed, leaning over and turning it off. She put her hands on her growing stomach. She was 3 months pregnant and was beginning to show a little bit. Today was the first day of school. Maddie was going into 5th grade, Allie going into 4th, and Lauren starting her first day of kindergarten. Ruthie was working at the preschool that all three girls went to, which was right next to the elementary school. She got the job two years ago, and was already going to have to go on maternity leave in the very beginning of February, which she was sad about since she loved her job. However, she was still going to tutor children 2nd grade and under who were struggling in school. That way, she could be home with the new baby, and earn some extra money. Ruthie looked at the clock. '6:40' it read.

"Martin. Wake up babe." She said, tapping his shoulder. He groaned, and covered his head with the pillow. She pulled the pillow away and kissed him passionately.

"Ohh do that again." He said and she laughed, turning on the light.

"Wake up! We have to get ready to get the kids ready!"

"Great…" he said sarcastically and got out of bed, and took a shower. She went over into the girls' bathroom and took a shower too. Martin changed into black dress pants and a white dress shirt with a tie that the kids bought him for father's day that summer. She put on a light pink blouse with a black skirt and her black flip-flops. She put on a little bit of makeup and went downstairs. She grabbed a cereal bar and sat beside her husband on the couch, who was eating a bowl of oatmeal.

"I have to get the girls up soon." She said, looking at him.

"I love you Mrs. Brewer. You're amazing you know that? Somehow, you raise three beautiful girls and now you're pregnant…can't be easy."  
"No, it's not. But you're always there to help me through. You're the best." She said, kissing him. She looked at her watch. "Ugh. Gotta go get them up."  
"I'll help." He said, putting his bowl in the dishwasher and taking her hand.

"One more kiss? Cause you know once the girls get up…"  
"I know…us kissing is disgusting." She said, laughing. She kissed him passionately.  
"Now…let's not get carried away…you naughty girl." He said, shaking his head in 'disappointment'.

"We haven't had a night to ourselves in a while. What do you say this weekend? You? Me? Take a little vacation down to the beach? I'm sure someone could take the kids."  
"Really? We haven't been on a vacation by ourselves since our honeymoon."  
"Yes. Let's do it."  
"Ok." she said, kissing him again and going into Maddie's room.

"Honey. Get up." Ruthie said, kissing her forehead and moving her hair back. "Today's the first day of school! Aren't you excited?" Ruthie asked.

"Yeah…5 more minutes…" Madison said tiredly.  
"No honey. You have to get up. You took a shower last night, so just get dressed quickly. I set your clothes out for you. We have to leave here in no later than an hour."  
"Ok mommy." Maddie said, getting out of bed.  
Martin was just walking out of Allie and Lauren's room. Over the summer, they decided to move them into one room so the new baby could have its own room, and wouldn't constantly be waking up its sisters. Since Maddie was the oldest, she was the lucky one and got her own room.

"Is Maddie up?" he asked, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Yes. She's getting dressed."  
"Let's go downstairs."

Martin and Ruthie packed their lunches, the girls ate breakfast, and they were all getting ready to leave.  
"Ok. Everyone have bookbags and lunches?" she asked, looking around, seeing her daughters with their new bookbags and lunchboxes, and Martin with a briefcase and a brown paper bag, as well as herself. "Ok. Let's go." She said, grabbing the keys and her purse. She got the girls in the van, and turned.  
"Have a great first day guys!" Martin yelled to his daughters.  
"Thanks daddy." They said quietly.

"Have a good day at work honey." He said, kissing his wife.  
"Thanks. I love you. I'll call you at lunch." She said, hugging him.  
"Bye babe!" he said, blowing her a kiss and she smiled, getting in the car.

"Ok everyone ready?" she asked. Without waiting for a response, she drove off. She parked in front of the elementary school and got out of the car. They walked in and Ruthie smiled and turned to her daughters. "Ok Maddie, Allie. You go down that hallway." She said, pointing down a long winding hallway that held classrooms for the 3rd through 5th graders.  
"Ok mom." Maddie said, nodding.

"Have a good day. And look out for your sister! I love you!" she said, giving them hugs. They hugged Lauren. "Have fun in kindergarten." Allie said, and they walked down the hallway. Once they were out of sight, Ruthie took Lauren's hand, and walked down to her kindergarten classroom.   
"Mommy…am I going to like it?" Lauren asked.  
"I'm sure you will."  
"I'm scared." She said, hiding behind her mom.  
"It's ok honey." Ruthie said, holding her hand tight and walking into the classroom. A very pretty, tall lady walked up to them, extending her hand out to Ruthie.  
"Hi, I'm Melinda Andrews." She said warmly, shaking Ruthie's hand. **(that was my kindergarten teacher's name! how odd! Lol)**

"I'm Ruthie Brewer. This is my daughter, Lauren."  
"Well hi Lauren. I'm Mrs. Andrews."  
Lauren was quiet for a moment. "Hi." She finally said.  
"I'm sorry, she's very shy. My other daughters must not have had you. I don't recognize you." Ruthie said honestly.  
"I just came here 3 years ago."  
"Well that explains in. My daughters are 10 and 9, so you came right after Allie was in kindergarden." She said, sort of thinking out loud. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "I'm pregnant and I've been doing that a lot lately. Drives my husband absolutely insane."  
"Well congrats on the baby."  
"Thanks." Ruthie said, and looked at her watch. "I better get going. I teach over at the preschool." She said, kissing Lauren's head. She knelt on her level and smiled at her daughter. "You'll have tons of fun. I promise. Mrs. Andrews is really nice. Ok?"  
"Ok mommy."  
"I love you." She said, getting back up. "Nice to meet you again Melinda."  
"You too Ruthie. I'll see you soon." She said, shaking her hand. Ruthie blew her daughter a kiss, and walked out the door.

After a long day, it was finally time to go home. Ruthie sighed, putting some papers in her bag, and shut down her computer. She got up out of her comfortable office chair, and then turned out the light of the preschool room. _Too bad I can't teach here next year. _She thought. She sighed, walking down the hallway to her car. She went and picked up the girls at school.

"I'm tired." Lauren said, walking in the house.

"Didn't you take a nap?"  
"I wasn't tired then mom!" Lauren said. "Can I take a nap?"  
"Sure honey. I'll wake you up before dinner. Ok?"  
"Ok mom." She said, going upstairs and going to sleep.  
"Can I watch TV mom?" Allie asked  
"Sure. Do you want a snack?"  
"Can I have some yogurt?"  
"Sure." Ruthie said, getting strawberry yogurt and a spoon and handing them to her daughter. "Don't get it on the couch or daddy will be mad." She warned.

"Ok mom." She said happily and sat on the couch. Maddie was sitting at the table, daydreaming about something. Ruthie smiled and went upstairs, changing into jeans and a t-shirt and came back downstairs, only to find Maddie in the same position.  
"What's wrong honey?" Ruthie asked, sitting down. After no response, Ruthie tried again. "Maddie?" she asked.  
"Huh? What? Oh sorry mom." Maddie said.  
"It's ok. What's wrong baby?" she asked, scooting her chair closer to her daughter.  
"Well, there's this guy at school, right?"  
"Right."

"And he's really nice."  
"Right…"

"And he asked me out." Maddie said.

"He what? You're 10!" she said.  
"Yeah I know. But he's really nice mom. I like him."  
"Do I know him?"  
"No."

"How about this…your dad and I already agreed that the rule is no dating until you're 15. So, he can come over to the house. You can watch movies, he can eat here, everything. Maybe if you're good, dad and I will even take you to a movie and just sit a few rows back. Did you invite him over?"  
"No. I didn't want to without asking you first."  
"It's ok with me. He can come over tonight."  
"Thanks mom."  
"What's his name?" Ruthie asked as Maddie started to walk towards the phone. "Shawn." She said happily, and dialed his number.  
"Hi Shawn. It's Madison…I asked my mom and she said you can come over…ok…hold on." She said, covering up the mouthpiece with her free hand.  
"Mom?" she asked.

"Hmm?"  
"What time?"  
"He can come over about 5:30. We'll eat at six." She said, and Maddie nodded as she resumed her phone conversation. "My mom said you can come at 5:30….ok….great…see you then!" she said, hanging up, and she was all smiles.  
"Thanks mom." She said, giving her a big hug.  
"No problem. Now you better go change." Ruthie said, winking. She nodded and ran upstairs. Ruthie went in the living room, where Allie was still watching a show. Martin walked in the door. "Hi girls!" He said, as Allie ran to him, giving him a hug. "Where's your sisters?"  
"Lauren's napping and Maddie's upstairs." Ruthie said, answering for her daughter.

"Hi honey." Martin said, kissing her.  
"Hi." She said, smiling.

"How was your day?" he asked as they walked in the kitchen.

"Good…I'm sad to have to leave in February, but it was good. Yours?"  
"Oh just glorious…had a strep throat, bronchitis, 3 tetanus shots…glorious day." He said. **(Remember? He's a pediatrician…) **

Maddie came downstairs in a pair of blue jeans and a light pink tank top. She was wearing a little bit of lip gloss and eye shadow.

"You look so pretty." Martin said, giving her a hug. "What's the occasion?"  
"Mom's letting my boyfriend come over." Maddie said just as Martin was taking a drink, and he suddenly began to cough a lot as some sort of beverage came out of his nose. Maddie just smiled, and walked into the living room.

He was silent for a little while. "Her…what?" he asked, still shocked as he wiped off his face.

"A friend."  
"I believe the term she used was 'boyfriend'."

"Relax."  
"Relax? How am I supposed to relax? You're letting our ten year old daughter have a boyfriend? Since when!" he asked, still shocked and angry with his wife for not discussing this with him before she made the decision.  
"I didn't decide. She asked if he could come over for dinner. I said yes." She said, as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Martin said, shaking his head and walked towards the door.

"Daddy please don't embarrass me!" Maddie said as Martin opened the door. There was a boy standing there, looking to be about 12. He was just a little taller than Madison with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He smiled. "Hi. I'm Shawn." He said, extending his hand.

**AN- oh dear! A boyfriend! And an older one too! –gasp-. There ya go guys! Your next chapter! I went back and edited the last chapter as well, because tandichic518 brought it to my attention that I skipped from breakfast to like…dinner lol. so thanks for pointing out yet another retarded mistake made by yours truly! Lol**

**PLEASE REVIEW and I will love you forever!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok guys…its like 12:30am here and I can't sleep…so I'm just going to write another chapter…might be short cuz I'm tired, so bare with me here! I'll try to stay focused and write! Here's chapter 8!**

_Last time…_

"_Daddy please don't embarrass me!" Maddie said as Martin opened the door. There was a boy standing there, looking to be about 12. He was just a little taller than Madison with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He smiled. "Hi. I'm Shawn." He said, extending his hand._

Martin stood, shocked. "Come in, Shawn." He said sternly, still angry at Maddie and his wife.  
"Have a seat." He said, motioning for him to sit on the couch, which he did. Martin sat on the couch across from him and Maddie went to sit down.  
"Madison go get your mother." He said.  
"Ok daddy." She said. _This was the first time he called me 'Madison' in a long time. He must be mad. _She thought, going to the kitchen to get her mom.

She returned a few minutes later, and Ruthie and Maddie sat beside Martin on the couch.

"So Shawn."

"Yes Mr. Brewer?"  
"How old are you?"  
"I'm 12. I'll be 13 in three months."  
"Oh that helps…" Madison whispered sarcastically. Martin ignored it, turning his attention back to Shawn.

"You are aware that my daughter is only 10?"  
"Yes. I know that sir." He said shyly.

"And are you also aware that she's not allowed to have a boyfriend until she's 15?"  
"No. Maddie never told me that. I swear. I just asked if she'd be my girlfriend, and she said ok."  
"Oh she did?" Martin said, turning to Maddie, raising his eyebrows and she smiled nervously. After a long pause, he finally spoke again.  
"Shawn, maybe you can come over some other time. But right now, I just need to discuss some things with my wife and my daughter."  
"Ok sir. Thank you. See you tomorrow Maddie!" he said, as Martin walked him to the door and shut it behind him. Ruthie came up to Martin, putting her hands on his chest.  
"Honey, don't you think you were a little harsh?" she whispered.

"No. You were going to let _our _10 year old daughter date a 12…excuse me…almost 13 year old boy! I don't think I was being too harsh!" he whispered back.

"Maddie, can I talk to your father?" Ruthie asked, trying to give her the hint that she wanted to speak to Martin alone.

"Fine. At least _mom's _being cool about this whole thing."  
"Madison Olivia…" Ruthie began.  
"No. Fine."  
"You don't understand Maddie…" Martin began.  
"Yes I do! And you know what? I HATE YOU!" she said, as she began to cry and ran to her room.  
"What have I done?" Martin asked, sitting on the couch and putting his head in his hands.

"Honey…" Ruthie said, sitting beside him, rubbing his back. "She's just angry."  
"But my baby…she said she hated me…she's never done that before…no matter how angry she's gotten…"  
"Well maybe it's because this time, it involved two guys that she obviously cares about."  
"I should go talk to her."  
"No. Give her some time."  
He sighed. "I just…I feel like I'm losing my baby."  
"Well, at least we have another one on the way." She said, as he patted her slightly bulging stomach.   
"Yeah…and before you know it, it will want to date, and it'll hate me too."  
Allie and Lauren came in the room, and saw their parents talking. "What's wrong daddy?" they asked, sitting on the floor by their parents' feet.  
"Daddy's sad." Ruthie said.  
"Why mommy?" Lauren asked.  
"Maddie said that she didn't like daddy anymore." She told them. Allie frowned, and sat on her dad's lap, hugging him tight.  
"I love you so much daddy." Allie said.

"I love you too." He said, kissing her cheek and Lauren jumped on him as well.  
"I love you THIS much." She said, extending her arms as far as she could.  
"Well I love you THIS much!" he said, wrapping Ruthie and the girls in his arms, giving them a big hug.  
"Honey…are you trying to kill me?" Ruthie asked jokingly.  
"Nope. Just squeeze you to death."  
"Well you're succeeding " Ruthie said, smiling. "I'm hungry. What about you?" She asked, getting up.  
"Mommy, you're always hungry!" Allie said, rolling her eyes.  
"I think it's the baby." Lauren whispered.  
"Well I think you might be right." Ruthie whispered back, tickling her daughter and Martin smiled. "I'm going to go talk to Maddie. Save dinner for us. It could be a while." He said, sighing and getting up off of the couch, while Lauren and Allison went into the dining room and Ruthie went into the kitchen to get the food out of the oven. They were having a chicken and garlic pasta dish.

Martin sighed once again, and knocked on Madison's bedroom door.  
"Maddie. It's daddy. Open up honey." He said, still lightly tapping on the door with his knuckles.

"Go away. You just hate me and don't want to see me happy."

Martin opened the door, and sat on her bed and watched his daughter cry into her pillow. He ran his fingers through her hair, sort of hurt by the words she just said.

"Honey. That is not true."  
"Then why won't you let me have a boyfriend?" she asked, sitting up and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You don't understand…"  
"Try me."  
"Ok…I met your mommy when I was 16 years old. Mommy was 14 then. We both liked each other, when finally, I asked her out."  
"Why'd it take you so long?" she asked, curiously.

"Well…I went out with other girls, because I was 2 years older…until I made a big mistake when I was 17. I thought that I got a girl pregnant…and it really hurt your mommy. But, I found out that the baby wasn't mine, and it was Simon's."  
"Uncle Simon?"  
"Yes honey. So, I went and found your mom and told her, and asked her out that night. Ever since then, we've been together. I asked her to marry me right before college, and five years later, we got married. A month later, we found out that mommy was pregnant with you." He said, smiling at the memories. "I was so excited. When I met your mom, I knew that I wanted to marry her and have kids with her someday. And I couldn't wait until the day you were born. Maddie, you were my first baby. I just don't want you to grow up too fast."  
"So you want me to be happy?"  
"Of course I do. I just think you're too young to have a boyfriend. Just be friends and maybe when you're 15, you can date him."  
"I'm sorry for saying that I hated you dad."  
"It's ok. But that really hurt me."  
"I know…and I'm sorry. I love you."

He pulled her into a hug. "You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that…" he said, kissing her forehead.

"Am I still Daddy's Little Princess?" she asked, looking up at her dad.  
"Always..." he said, kissing her cheek and pulling her into another hug.

**Awww…Martin and Maddie bonding time…I liked that…did you? Please review! I should have another chapter up tomorrow but then not again until at least Sunday night…I'm going to a Christian music festival on Wednesday through Saturday night…I'll be home, but won't have much time to write…sorry guys! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Renee **


	9. Authors Note

hey guys! sorry i havent been updating..but im at a music festival everyday...basically from about noon-1am or so...so i'm sorry that i havent added any! ive written maybe 1 page since my last update...but i'm still continuing it before i post.

anyways...i was reading my fanfiction email, and i came across a _very nice _review saying that my story was s. i'm sorry but that makes me really angry...for a few reasons.

1. you're swearing. i dont tolerate swearing...ever. i dont do it. its pointless.

2. you're not giving me anything **constructive **to work with. give me constructive critisism. if you dont like it, tell me why! or if you dont and cant think of anything to say to help me, then dont review at all!

That made me really angry. so i of course blocked the user, who also decided to call my friend and i losers for writing a marthie story...yes it can be corny at some points, but hey...at least it has a point! if you read this person's story, youd know why i say that.

therefore, since that person's story is bad, i dont know why its offending me so much that they decided to write negative reviews on 2 of my stories...that just makes me mad.

if you still like this and want me to keep writing, please tell me. cause i'm not feeling very inspired right now...if i do, i wont update till after sunday.

please review and cheer me up, cuz i'm a little down right now :(


	10. Chapter 9

**Wow! All I have to say is that I have the MOST AMAZING readers in the world! You guys are seriously awesome! All of your positive reviews made me feel SO much better…therefore, I am continuing my story! YAY! I know this chapter isn't the BEST but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging too long.**

Ruthie woke up the next morning. She was dreading today so much. Ten years to the day, Mary, Carlos, and her nephews were killed. She felt tears stream down her face and got out of bed. She washed her face, throwing on a pair of jeans and a comfortable t-shirt. She sighed, and went downstairs, wiping the tears away, and trying to look happy for her daughters.

"Good morning mommy." They said, happily as they ate breakfast.

"Hi girls." She said quietly. "What's wrong mommy?" Allie asked, seeing Ruthie's puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"I'm ok." she said as Martin wrapped his arms around her. "Girls? We'll be back in a minute. Maddie? Keep an eye on your sisters."  
"Ok dad." She said, and they continued eating.

Martin and Ruthie walked up to their room, and she began to cry even harder into Martin's shoulder.

"Shhh. Baby…it's ok." He rubbed her back and kissed her head.

"I still can't believe they're gone." She sobbed.

"I know honey." He whispered, holding her as tight as he could.

"There's that memorial today. I don't know if I can get through it."  
"Babe, I know you can. You're the strongest woman I know."  
"If that's true than why do I feel so weak?" she asked, her voice breaking and she walked in the bathroom.

The phone rang, and Martin leaned over and answered it.  
"Hello?" he said, rubbing his eyes.  
"Hey." Kevin said on the other line. "How's the wife?"  
"She's probably the same as yours. How is she?"  
"Not doing great. My mom's in town…she's taking the kids until the memorial."  
"Yeah…I was going to ask my dad to do the same. They don't want to see her like this."  
"That's exactly what I was thinking…and none of them remember her…well the ones that were here when she was…"  
"Yeah…I know what you mean."

"I think we should do something this afternoon…try to get them to think about something else for a while."  
"Good idea. Who knows if it'll work but hey, we can try!"  
"Ok. call me once you guys drop the kids off or they get picked up. Whavever." He laughed. "Just call us."  
"Ok Kev. Talk to you later."  
"Bye Martin." He said, hanging up.

He dialed his dad's phone number.  
"Hello?" A voice asked.  
"Hey dad."  
"Martin! How are you?"  
"Not so great…considering…"  
"Yeah. How's Ruthie?"  
"She's hanging in there, but still not good. I just feel terrible dad. I'm supposed to be the strong one…protect her."  
"Martin…after 10 years of marriage I thought you would've figured it out by now. There's no way to protect her from everything. But you're sure doing a great job of being there for her through all of this."  
"Thanks dad. I needed that. Anyways, does grandpa feel like hanging out with his granddaughters today?"  
"Sure."  
"Ruthie and I just….need time alone today." He sighed.  
"Yeah. I know what you mean."  
"Are you going to the memorial?" Martin asked.

"Sure am. I'll just bring them when I come to the church."  
"Ok. Sounds great."  
"That's what I'll do then. I'll pick them up in a half an hour. Love ya son."  
"Ok. Love you too. Bye dad." He said, and hung up just as Ruthie came out of the bathroom.

"Who was that?"  
"My dad. He's taking the kids until the memorial."  
"Ok." she said, sitting in the bed, and Martin wrapped his arms around her.  
"I'm hungry." She said, rubbing her hands on her stomach.

"That was random." He said.

"Your wife and your baby are very hungry. So I suggest you feed us." She said, laughing.

"Yes ma'am." He said, and Ruthie got up and went downstairs to eat. Their three daughters came upstairs and sat on Martin and Ruthie's bed.  
"What's wrong with mommy?" Maddie asked.  
"Yeah. Why is she so sad?" Allie asked.

"Well girls…You remember Aunt Mary and Uncle Carlos that I told you about?"  
"Yeah…"  
"Well, today it has been 10 years since they died."  
"Oh." The girls said sadly.  
"I don't want mommy to be sad." Lauren said

"Me either honey." He said, pulling his daughter into a hug.

"What can we do?" Maddie asked.

"Well…can you guys go over to grandpa's house today? Then we're going to the church tonight."

"Grandpa Brewer?" Allie asked excitedly.

"Yup. Can you go over there until we go to church? I think mommy wants to be alone."  
"She doesn't love us?" Lauren asked, sadly.

"Oh no honey! She loves you very much! She just needs some time to herself today. Ok? do you understand?"  
"Yes daddy." She said, smiling once again, and they walked out and got in the car, and Martin drove them to his dad's house.

Ruthie came back upstairs, and sat on the bed, and put in a CD. The song that began to play was one that really helped her through their death, and she was hoping it would help her through the day.

_Scattered words and empty thoughts  
Seem to pour from my heart  
I've never felt so torn before  
Seems I don't know where to start  
But its now that I feel your grace fall like rain  
From every fingertip washing away my pain_

_I still believe in your faithfulness  
I still believe in your truth  
I still believe in your holy word  
Even when I don't see, I still believe_

_Though the questions still fog up my mind  
With promises I still seem to bear  
Even when answers slowly unwind  
It's my heart I see you prepare  
But its now, that I feel, your grace fall like rain  
From every fingertip washing away my pain_

_I still believe in your faithfulness  
I still believe in your truth  
I still believe in your holy word  
Even when I don't see, I still believe_

_Well the only place I can go is into your arms  
Where I throw to you my feeble prayers well in brokenness  
I can see that this was your will for me  
Help me to know that you are near_

_I still believe in your faithfulness  
I still believe in your truth  
I still believe in your holy word  
Even when I don't see, I still believe_

Ruthie quietly sang the last part, tears coming down her cheeks once again. Martin walked in and saw his wife. He smiled sympathetically, and walked over, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"It's ok honey."  
"I just feel terrible Martin. I need to be strong…for my parents. For our daughters…"  
"You don't need to be strong for anyone."  
"I'm just…I'm stronger than this. I know I am. I'm just breaking inside and I don't know what to do."  
He held her close, kissing her head. "I love you Ruthie."  
"I love you too Martin." She wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry."  
"For what? You have nothing to be sorry about."  
"I've just been so…emotional all day."  
"Well it's a sad day. I feel bad…I didn't know Mary that well and I wish I did."  
"She really was a great sister…despite everything with her and Carlos divorcing and her abandoning Charlie…she really was a great person. I just wish you knew her better."  
"I know. I do too." He said, as they laid on the bed.  
"You're an amazing woman you know that?" he asked her, stroking her hair.

"Yeah right." She chuckled.

"I'm serious. You are the best wife and mother…I wouldn't trade these past 10 years for anything. I love you Mrs. Brewer."  
"I love you too baby." She said, kissing him.

_I can count a million times  
People asking me how I  
Can praise You with all that I've gone through  
The question just amazes me  
Can circumstances possibly  
Change who I forever am in You  
Maybe since my life was changed  
Long before these rainy days  
It's never really ever crossed my mind  
To turn my back on you, oh Lord  
My only shelter from the storm  
But instead I draw closer through these times  
So I pray_

_Bring me joy, bring me peace  
Bring the chance to be free  
Bring me anything that brings You glory  
And I know there'll be days  
When this life brings me pain  
But if that's what it takes to praise You  
Jesus, bring the rain_

_I am Yours regardless of  
The dark clouds that may loom above  
Because You are much greater than my pain  
You who made a way for me  
By suffering Your destiny  
So tell me what's a little rain  
So I pray  
Holy, holy, holy_

**Ok...yeah that chapter sucks lol. That chapter was kinda short…sorry guys! I know there are 2 songs and I know that's a lot…but at that Christian music festival, those were 2 songs that really stuck in my head and I thought…'hey! I should use those in my next chapter!' so I did…I hope you like it! PLEASE R&R! suggestions? Anyone? What do you want to see in the story?**


	11. Chapter 10

_2 months later- Ruthie is now 5 months pregnant_

Ruthie woke up, feeling rather nauseous for the first time in 2 months. She groaned and got out of bed, running to the bathroom. Martin woke up and sighed, hearing Ruthie in the bathroom. As he was about to get up and help her, she came back in bed.

"I look terrible. Ughh I don't feel well." She groaned, pulling the covers up around her neck. He kissed her cheek and smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry…I wish I could do this for you."

"It's ok. I just don't feel well."  
"Morning sickness…again?"  
"I hope."

Martin looked at her questioningly and picked up the phone, dialing Dr. Johnson's **(made up the name for Ruthie's OBGYN) **office.

"Hi. This is Martin Brewer, Ruthie's husband. She woke up this morning feeling sick...hold on a second." He put his hand over the phone. "Honey? What's wrong?"  
"My stomach hurts, I feel nauseous, my head is killing me, and I'm extremely tired." She said. He told all of that to the doctor and then nodded. "Ok. We'll see you then." He hung up and sighed.

"She wants to see you in the office."  
"Why is something wrong?"  
"I don't know, and frankly, neither does she."  
"Are the girls still in bed?"  
"I'm assuming yes…I haven't heard them yet."

"I'll call my mom." Ruthie said, taking the phone and calling her parent's house.

"Hello?"  
"Dad? It's me."  
"Ruthie…how are you honey?"  
"Not so great…is mom home?"  
"No. why?"  
"Well maybe you can help me then…Martin and I have to go to the doctor and we need someone to come watch the kids."  
"Sure. I can do that. are you ok? the baby?"  
"I don't know." She said quietly.  
"I'll be there in two minutes." He said, and quickly hung up the phone.

"Dad's coming…I think he's really worried." She said, hanging up the phone. "Are you?"

"Honestly?"  
She nodded. "Completely."  
"Terrified." He said, getting out of bed and quickly putting on jeans and a t-shirt. She did the same, throwing her hair in a ponytail and they put on their flip flops. She grabbed her cell phone and they walked downstairs as her dad walked in the back door. He ran to Ruthie, taking her in his arms.

"Is the baby alright?"  
"Dad…I don't know."

He kissed her cheek, and hugged Martin as well. "You guys get going."  
"Thanks." Martin said. "The girls are still in bed."  
"Ok. I'll see you later. Good luck." He said, and Martin and Ruthie walked outside and got in the car. The ride to the doctor's was totally silent.

"Honey…it'll be ok." Martin said comfortingly, putting a hand on her knee as she opened the door.

"I wish I could tell you the same thing." She said quietly. Martin got out of the car and held her tightly in his arms.

"Please tell me that the baby's ok…please. What if I miscarried?" She cried in his shoulder, pleading to him. He kissed her head, feeling totally hopeless and defeated. After standing there for a little bit, they walked in the office, and the doctor immediately took them back into an examining room. Ruthie sat in the chair, and Martin stood right beside her, holding her hand as the doctor came in the room.  
"Please tell me that our baby's ok." Ruthie said worriedly.

"Could it be just morning sickness?" Martin asked.

"I don't think so…morning sickness usually ends after the first trimester…but there always is a slight chance that it could be. I need to do an ultrasound. I just sounds like the common flu, but the fact that your stomach is hurting so much is really worrying me." She said, putting the jelly on Ruthie's stomach.

"I still hear a heartbeat." She said gladly. Ruthie and Martin had a look of relief that swept over their faces.

"That's great." Martin said happily, hugging Ruthie.

"You still don't want to know the sex, correct?"  
"Unless I'm having more than one, no."  
"Well there's definitely only one baby in here. Anyways, I'm thinking that it is the flu." The doctor continued, turning off the ultrasound machine. "However, I would like you to stay on bed rest totally for the next month to get totally get better **(idk if people really do this…but I'm doing it for purposes for the story)**. If you don't, you are seriously putting the baby at risk as well as yourself. You can get up only to go to the couch or bed to the bathroom and from couch to bed." She said as she wiped the cool jelly off of Ruthie's stomach.  
"I'll do whatever it takes." Ruthie said, pulling her shirt down and shaking her doctor's hand.

"I'm going to give you some antibiotics...and I want to see you back every week for the next month."  
"Ok. we can do that. we'll make appointments."  
"Thank you Doctor Johnson." Martin said, shaking her hand as well.

"No problem guys. Thanks for calling. You really are great parents…you know that?" She asked happily.

"Thanks. We try." Ruthie said, rolling her eyes and smiling.

"See you next week." Dr. Johnson waved at them as they walked out of the office, hand in hand.

"I'm so glad you're ok." Martin said, hugging her.  
"Me too…_and_ the baby."  
"Yes. The baby too." He said, putting his hands on her stomach.  
"I love you so much."  
"I love you too."  
"Thanks for always being there."  
"It's my job…until death, you're mine."

**A/N- I know it's kinda short and I'm sorry! But I tried…I really did! Just so you guys know, this is the LAST chapter until july 12…I'm going to Nashville at the end of next week and until then, I'm crazy with meetings, bible school tomorrow, praise team practice, church all day Sunday…packing like CRAZY next week…sooo PLEASE leave me some nice reviews and maybe some suggestions to come home to. Thanks guys! **

**Renee**


	12. Chapter 11

**Whoo! Just got back from seeing POTC2 and I am feeling inspired to write for some odd reason...but,  
Hey guys! Have you missed me? Nashville was amazing-thanks to all of you for your well wishes and prayers. Now…onto chapter 11…I'm trying to finish up here…I'm having problems coming up with ideas so I'm skipping ahead quite a bit. I hope that's alright. If not, too bad. Live with it. After a lot of debating with myself, I've come up with (what I hope is..) a good idea for this chapter…so REVIEW and let me know!**

_Ruthie did exactly what she needed to so that she got over the flu and kept the baby as well. The next four months flew by for the Brewer family. _

Ruthie awoke and felt a sharp pain in her stomach as well as lower back. She sighed, looking at the clock-1:30am. She got up and went to the bathroom, then came back and got into bed. She smiled at the sight of Martin sleeping soundly. All of the sudden, she felt a wet spot on the sheets and winced as she felt a contraction.

"Honey. Wake up." She whispered, shaking Martin gently.

"Hmm? Ruthie? What's wrong baby?" He asked groggily, sitting up.

"The baby's coming, that's what."  
"NOW! It's 1:30! Can't it just let me sleep?" He asked jokingly.

"Like it or not, I'm in labor and there's nothing we can do about it."  
"Well let's go!" He said, kissing her and grabbing the bag. He put his arm around her waist, helping her out to the car.

"Wait." Ruthie said as Martin got in the car. "What about our other three daughters?"  
"Oh. Oops." Martin said He opened his cell phone and called Kevin and Lucy's house.  
"Hello?" answered a very tired Kevin.  
"Kevin! It's Martin!"  
"What do you want bonehead?"  
"Haha very funny…Ruthie's in labor. Can you come stay at our house? We don't want to wake up the girls."  
"Sure. I'll be over in a couple minutes."  
"Ok. Bye." Martin hung up and looked at his wife. "How are you feeling?"  
"Ok I guess." She said as another contraction hit. She grabbed Martin's hand as she breathed through the contraction. Kevin pulled up just as it was ending.

"Thanks for coming." Martin said, rolling down the window. "Just go back to sleep on the couch."  
"Alright. When do you want me to bring the girls out?"  
"I don't know. Just call me later."  
"Ok. Good luck guys!" Kevin called as they pulled away.

_9 hours later_

Ruthie was still in labor at 10:30 that morning. She had been given the epidural as well as other medications, so she was feeling much better. The doctor came in, smiling at Ruthie and Martin.

"Well Ruthie...I checked your progress and you're dilated 9 centimeters, so you _should _deliver in the next hour or two."  
"Thank you doctor." Martin said.

"I'll be back in about 10 minutes."  
Ruthie sighed as the doctor left, and leaned her head back against the pillow. "Call everyone?" she suggested.

"Yeah. Sounds good." He said, pulling out his cell phone, calling their house.

"Hello?" Madison answered.  
"Hi Maddie. It's dad."  
"Hi daddy. How's mommy?"  
"She's almost ready to have the baby, so tell Uncle Kevin that he can bring you out."  
"Ok." She held the phone away. "KEVIN! WE CAN GO TO THE HOSPITAL!" she yelled.  
Martin winced at the loud screaming in the phone.

"Yes Martin?" Kevin asked.

"Well didn't my daughter get the point across?" he asked jokingly.

"Should I call everyone else?"  
"Yeah…don't forget my dad."  
"Ok. We'll be out in about a half an hour?"  
"Great. See you then."  
"Ok. Bye." Kevin hung up. He looked at his nieces and smiled.

"Your mom's going to have the baby soon. I just need to call Grandpa Brewer and Grandma and Grandpa Camden and Aunt Lucy too." Kevin quickly made the phone calls, then piled the girls in their van and drove to the hospital.

They got there and went up to level 3, which was the maternity floor. They went and sat in the waiting room, and were soon joined by Simon, Sandy, Lucy, Eric, Annie, and all of the kids.  
"How's Ruthie? Has anyone heard?"  
"No we haven't…when we got here, they said it would be soon…they said she was pushing." Kevin said and Lucy nodded.  
"Man…I'm glad I don't have to do that again." She said, laughing.

"Well…I do." Sandy said quietly.  
"What? I thought we weren't going to tell them yet." Simon said, obviously shocked.

"I'm having another grandbaby?" Annie asked and Sandy nodded.

"Congratulations!" Everyone said, hugging them.

"I didn't want to take anything away from Martin and Ruthie...but we just couldn't keep it a secret any longer."  
"How much longer do you have?"  
"Well…it's March so I have about 7 months."  
They continued talking and Martin came out, absolutely beaming.

"The baby's here!" He announced, and Maddie, Allie, and Lauren all came over and hugged him.

"Boy or girl?" Everyone asked.

"You'll find out in a minute…come on back everyone." He lead them all into Ruthie's room, and she was holding a sleeping baby.  
"Hi honey." Martin said, kissing her. "I brought company."  
"Hey guys." Ruthie said, smiling.

"How are you feeling?"  
"Great."  
"It's so cute! What is it?" Allie asked.

Maddie laughed. "A baby. Duh!" she said, laughing.  
"No…I meant is it a boy or girl?"  
"Yeah. Boy or girl?" Lucy asked.

"Boy or girl?" Everyone else asked, laughing.  
Ruthie smiled at Martin. "Everyone. I would like you to meet our son, Nathaniel Andrew Brewer."

**Sorry it's so short...But, it's a boy! Happy! Lol. like the name? A friend of mine just had a baby on the 12th and his middle name is Nathaniel and I really liked the name so I decided to use it. PLEASE review! **


	13. Chapter 12

Ruthie woke up for the third time that night to her son crying. She rolled onto her back and tapped Martin on the shoulder.

"Honey. Do you hear something?" She asked worriedly. "I think he's up."

Martin shot out of bed and Ruthie laughed. Martin came back in, putting Nate in the bassinet in their bedroom.

"Everything's ok." he confirmed, sitting down on the bed.

"I know it is. But I just knew that would get you up if I said that."  
"Oh very funny Mrs. Brewer." He said, rolling his eyes. "Remember…he's _your _son."

"_My _son? Who got me pregnant? Yes. You." She said jokingly.  
Lauren came out of her and Allie's room and walked into her parents' room, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Mommy can you PLEASE tell Nate to SHUT UP?" she groaned.

"You do not tell your brother to shut up." Martin said.

"I didn't. I told mommy to tell him to shut up."  
"Lauren Elizabeth…" Martin warned.

"It's just that he's been crying ALL night."  
"I know sweetie. But you have to understand that he's only a week old. When you were that young, you cried all night." Ruthie said.

"But Mom! He's been crying all the time since you brought him home."  
"He's a baby. He can't talk yet honey. When he needs me or mommy, he cries." Martin explained to the 5 year old.

"I know daddy. But can't he stop? For a little bit at least? I have to go to kindergarten tomorrow you know." Lauren said seriously and Martin and Ruthie had to hold back their chuckles.

"We know baby. I'll try to keep him quiet." Ruthie said, kissing her head and picking Nate up.

"Thank you." She sighed, walking out of their room.

"She cracks me up." Ruthie said, sitting in the rocking chair, feeding Nathaniel and rocking him back to sleep. She put a pacifier in his mouth and put him in the bassinet. She laid back down beside Martin.

"I'm definitely not going into work today."

"You mean tomorrow?"  
"No…today. It's 4am. I need my rest."  
"Ok babe." She said, kissing his cheek, snuggling in his arms and falling back asleep.

The alarm went off at 7:30 that morning-it was time to get the girls ready for school. Since Martin had gotten up most times with Nate during the night, she got up to get the girls ready. She went downstairs, making pancakes for each of them and packing their lunches. The girls came down about a half an hour later, dragging their feet and threw their bookbags on the floor, sitting at the dining room table.

"Mom do we have to go?" Madison asked, laying her head on the table.

"Yes you do."  
"But mom! Dad's staying home and so are you!" Allison shot back.

"Nate was up all night and we had to be up." Ruthie said, sighing. She knew this was going to happen.  
"We were up too! He woke ALL of us up! Lauren and Allie weren't like that." Maddie said, sighing as she took a bite of her pancakes and taking a drink of milk.

"I know they weren't, and neither were you. Maybe boys are different. I don't know…I've never had a son before. Your uncles were like that too."

"Can't we just sleep mom?"  
"No girls. I'll send a note with your teachers, so if you're too tired after your morning classes, Daddy and I can come get you."  
"Can we stay at Aunt Lucy's tonight?"  
"Maybe. I'll call her."  
"Ok. thanks mom."  
"Better get going! You'll miss your bus Allie and Maddie! Lauren, I'm taking you to school."  
"Ok." Lauren said, putting her dishes in the dishwasher.

"Bye mom." Maddie and Allie said, kissing her on the cheek and hugging her.

"Bye dad!" they called upstairs.

"Bye girls!" he yelled back and they walked out the door.

"Hold on Lauren. I just need to fix my hair and we can go."  
"Ok mom." She said, sitting on the couch with her bookbag and lunch box as Ruthie walked upstairs. She quickly threw her hair in a ponytail and grabbed her keys and cell phone.

"I'll be right back I'm taking Lauren to school." She whispered in Martin's ear, gently kissing his neck.

"Oh man!" he said, kissing her gently on the lips.  
"Hold that thought. I'll be back in ten minutes."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He sighed, shutting his eyes and smiling.

"We have a new baby! Isn't that enough?"  
"We want six…remember?"  
"True. But come on! He's a week old!"

"We can still try."  
"Why Martin Brewer…you naughty boy." She said, rolling her eyes and walking out of the room.

_10 minutes later_

Ruthie pulled into the driveway after taking Lauren to school. She opened the car door, grabbed her purse, got out, and shut it behind her. She looked up and saw Peter standing there, resting his elbow on the hood of her car.

"Why hello Ruthie Camden." He said, attempting to sound sexy.

"Um…hi Peter." She said nervously. "What are you doing here?"  
"I came here to win you back babe."  
"In case you didn't realize, I'm married to Martin Brewer and have been for the last ten years. Not to mention the five years we dated and the two years that I liked him."  
"So? Nothing too important there."  
"I have five reasons. One, I love Martin Brewer with all I am. Two, my daughter Madison. Three, my daughter Allison. Four, my daughter Lauren. And five, my son Nate."

"Wow. Got busy didn't you?" he asked jokingly.

"They're not very close in age so you can just shut up. They're ten, nine, five, and a week old."  
"Oh. So you recently got busy?"  
"Just get away from me Peter Petrowski. I'm over you. I have been over you for years."

"Oh come on. You know you want me baby." He said, leaning in closer to her.

"Go away now."  
"Too late babe. I'm in love." He said, kissing her. She pulled away, obviously shocked and speechless.

"I'm married. I'm in love." She said, backing away.  
"Yeah. You're in love with me." He said, kissing her again.

_Meanwhile…_

Martin was fixing a bottle for Nate since Ruthie wasn't home yet to feed him. 'She should be home by now.' He thought, looking at his watch. He saw Ruthie's car in the driveway and smiled. He peeked out the window hoping to find her coming towards the door.

He was very unpleasantly surprised by what he saw instead; Ruthie kissing another guy.

He felt his heart break into a billion pieces. His world was gone.

**Uh oh. Trouble in paradise eh? Review! The sooner you review, the sooner the next chapter will be up. So yeah…REVIEW! NOW! If you know me, you know how this will end up…so don't worry all of you Marthie fans!**


	14. Chapter 13

**I know the last chapter came as a huge shock to the most of you...but I couldn't resist-the idea came to me so I just decided to go with it. Keep reading!**

"I can't believe it." Martin said to himself, putting Nate in his pack-and-play in the living room. He felt tears come down his face and quickly wiped them away as Ruthie walked in the door. 'Maybe if I act normal, she'll tell me what's going on.' He thought.

"Hi babe. What took so long?"  
"Nothing." She said quietly.

"I saw your car out there like five minutes ago." He said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah. So?"  
"Ok Ruthie. Who were you kissing and why were you kissing someone OTHER than your husband? You know…the father of your children? Remember me?" He asked angrily.

"Martin…you wouldn't understand." She said as tears welled up in her eyes.  
"Ruthie, if you're in love with someone else, please just say it. Don't leave me hanging. It's not good for me, for you, or your _boyfriend_."

"Martin…you have no idea how much you just hurt me."

"Wait…I hurt YOU? At least you didn't look out the window, making sure that your wife was ok, and what you found was her making out with another man. Who was it by the way?"  
"Peter."  
"Peter?" he paused for a second. "Wait a second. Peter…Petrowski?" he asked confusedly.

"Yes."  
"Ruthie, why?" he asked, feeling the tears once again. "WHY?" he asked angrily.

"Just let me explain."  
"No. leave me alone. I need to be alone." He said, waving it off and going upstairs. Ruthie sat down on the couch and picked up Nate, holding him close.

"Your daddy is just so pig-headed sometimes." She said, sighing and picking up the phone. She dialed her parents' number and her mom answered.

"Hello?"  
"Mom! I need you."  
"What's wrong?" she asked, hearing the worry in her daughter's voice.

"Martin and I just had a HUGE fight…he thinks I'm cheating on him."  
"What? Why?"  
"Can I come over? And bring Nate? The kids were going to come over there anyways after school…"  
"Sure. We'll talk. See you in a few minutes."  
"Ok. Bye." She hung up, and picked up the diaper bag, swinging it over her shoulder. She walked into the kitchen and picked up a pad of paper and a pen. She quickly wrote a note to Martin-

_Martin, _

_I needed to get out for a while. Call me when you want me to come home. My cell phone's on._

_Love, Ruthie_

She grabbed her keys and purse and walked out the back door, wiping more tears from her eyes. She buckled Nate into his car seat, closing the door, then got into the car and started it. She closed her eyes, resting her head on the steering wheel and prayed silently.

_God, please let everything be okay between me and Martin. Help him to understand. Open up his heart so he can accept what I have to say._

She wiped her eyes and smiled at Nate, who was happily cooing and playing with his toes. She laughed and drove to her mom's house.

She got Nate out of his seat, grabbing the diaper bag and her purse, then walked in the back door.

"Mom!" she called, setting everything on the counter. She sat at the kitchen table, holding Nate close to her.

"Honey…what happened?" Annie asked, walking up to her after a few moments and giving her a hug.

Ruthie wiped her eyes again, and told her all about Peter showing up, kissing her, and Martin not letting her explain and automatically assuming that she was cheating on him. By the time she finished, Annie was in total shock as well.

"Peter Petrowski? What was he doing just randomly showing up at your house?"  
"I'm not sure. But he was there, and he kissed me. I couldn't get away from him. Martin saw the whole thing…and he wouldn't even let me explain mom." Ruthie said, hugging her again as the girls walked through the back door.

"Hi grandma!" they said, hugging Annie. They smiled, then saw Ruthie.  
"Mom? What are you doing here?"  
"Oh. Nothing. Daddy and I just had a fight…that's all."  
"You're not getting divorced are you?" Lauren asked nervously.

"Oh baby…I hope not." Ruthie said, hugging her youngest daughter.

"Go." Annie said, taking her grandson.  
"What? What are you doing?"  
"Go talk to him." Annie said, holding Nate close. "You need him. He's everything to you isn't he?"  
"Yeah…he really is." Ruthie said quietly, nodding.

"Then go. I'll keep the kids all night. They have extra clothes here and we have Nate's playpen that he can sleep in."

"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. Fix everything with your husband." Annie said.

"Ok. Thanks mom. See you guys tomorrow!" she said, hugging and kissing each one of her children, and then walked out the door.

She nervously walked upstairs, playing with her wedding ring. She stepped into the doorway of her and Martin's bedroom.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Where are the kids?" he asked, not even looking up at her.

"At my parents'. We need to talk."  
"Ok. You have ten minutes. Get talking. Why are you cheating on me?"

**OH! Cliffhanger again! Haha I'm having an evil streak! Ideas once I resolve this conflict anyone? Otherwise I might have to end it…so you better give me ideas. I'll probably update tomorrow. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 14

"Martin..." Ruthie began, sitting on the end of their bed. "Why do think I'm cheating on you?"  
"Oh let's see. You were kissing Peter Petrowski in our driveway…maybe that's a dumb reason…"

"Don't get all smart with me, ok? I for one am very offended that you would even THINK that I'm cheating on you." She said, her voice breaking.

"Then what do you call that?"  
"I call that Peter forcing himself on me."  
"You didn't seem to be trying to get out of it." He said accusingly.

"He was in the driveway when I got home. He said that he wanted me back and he was in love with me. I told him that it was too bad because I'm in love with you and I have four children with you…hopefully six in the near future. And he didn't care and he kissed me."

Just then, the phone rang and Martin looked at the caller ID. "Oh look. It's Peter Petrowski." He said curiously, handing the phone to Ruthie who put it on speakerphone.

"What do you want Peter?" She asked angrily.

"Hey baby. I love you."  
"Shut up Peter."  
"Just because you said you didn't love me and you were in love with Martin earlier doesn't mean you can't love me."  
"Yes it does. And thanks to you, Martin thinks I'm cheating on him." She said, crying as Martin's face softened. He always did that when she cried.

"Well then maybe he'll divorce you. As much as you claim you're in love with him, I know you want me."  
"No I don't. stay away before I call the cops." She said, hanging up the phone. She wiped her eyes.

"You're impossible." She whispered. "If it's over, fine! Just say so!" She yelled, walking in the bathroom and slamming the door.

He quickly got up and went to open the bathroom door.

"Crap. Locked." He whispered, knocking.

"Let me in." he said gently.  
"Go away. You don't believe me."  
"Ruthie…just come out. Please."  
"Fine." She said, unlocking the door and silently walking over to the bed, sitting down, tucking her hair behind her ears and wiping her eyes.

"Ruthie…"  
"What?" she asked, looking down.

"I don't want a divorce. I love you more than anything."  
"Then why didn't you believe me?"  
"I guess it's just my jealousy kicking in. you know how I am."  
"I know…I just didn't think it could get bad to that extent."

"I didn't either…but when I saw you kissing him…G-d that killed me."  
"Technically it was him kissing me…but that's beside the point." She said, chuckling softly, attempting to lighten up the mood.  
"Babe, look at me." She said as he turned his head. "Martin…honey…I love you. You and only you. Why do you doubt it?"  
"I don't know…I guess I feel like I don't deserve it."  
"You're the only one I want for the rest of my life Martin. It's been an interesting sixteen years together…and true, this was our biggest fight EVER…"  
"Yes…it definitely was." He agreed.  
"Why would I want to rededicate our vows almost a year ago if I wasn't totally in love with you? I am head over heels for you Brewer…probably more so now than all of those years ago."  
"Yeah. We have four kids to prove it." He said, laughing.

"Promise me…next time something bad happens, talk to me about it. I would never cheat on you, so you don't have to worry about that. Ok?"  
"Ok. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to overreact."  
"I know you didn't. I'm sorry too."  
"It's just that…when I saw you and him, I felt like when you were dating Vincent…I just wanted to…"  
"Kill him?"  
"That and so much more. Ruthie I love you. That will never change. I hope you're never an idiot like me and doubt it. I'm a moron to doubt it."  
"I'll be in love with you forever Martin."

"Are we ok?" He asked.

"More than ok." she said, smiling.

"I love you so much."  
"I love you too." She said, kissing him passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck, laying down beside him and shutting off the light.

The perfect end to a not-so-perfect day.

**Yeah, I know that it's kinda short. But because my reviewers are SO amazing and have given me MORE reviews than any of my other stories, I updated for you! I know many of you are shocked by what happened, but sorry! I needed a twist! But it's all better now :)…the story was just becoming way too boring for me…suggestions? Otherwise I'm ending it next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 15

For the next six months, Peter left the Brewer family alone, which relieved Ruthie, as well as Martin. This was Ruthie's first day alone since Peter showed up. Martin went to work and Maddie and Allie were at friends' houses. So, it was just Ruthie, Nate, and Lauren.

Ruthie and Lauren were making cookies when they heard Nate fussing.

"I'm going to go get your brother." She told Lauren.

"Ok. I need to go potty anyways. Can we finish making them once we're done?"  
"Sure we can. I'll put Nate in his pack-and-play."  
"Ok mommy." She said, as they both went upstairs. Ruthie walked into Nate's room and smiled.

"Hi honey." She said, kissing his forehead and he smiled. She sat down and fed him, then changed his diaper. She picked him back up, and he rested his head on her shoulder. She turned towards the door, seeing Peter standing there.

"What? How'd you get in?"  
"Oh I have my ways. Change your mind yet?"  
"No I haven't. leave."  
"No." he said, moving closer. Lauren walked in the doorway, unseen by Peter. Ruthie mouthed for her to 'Call Daddy.' Lauren nodded, running quickly and quietly downstairs and picked up the phone in the kitchen.  
"Come on daddy…." She whispered.  
"Hello?"  
"Daddy!"  
"Lauren?"  
"Help! That scary man is here!"  
"Oh no…Peter?" he asked angrily."  
"Yeah that's him. I think he's going to hurt mommy." She said worriedly.

"I'll be there in two minutes. Call Uncle Kevin and tell him to come over too."  
"Ok daddy. Bye." She hung up, calling Kevin's cell phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Uncle Kevin! Come over here!"  
"Lauren? Why?"  
"That scary man is here…I think he's going to try to hurt mommy."  
"I'm coming." He said without hesitation.

A couple minutes later, Kevin and Martin arrived, telling Lauren to stay downstairs, then ran upstairs.  
"Please don't!" They heard Ruthie cry.  
"If I can't have you, no one can."  
"Please! I'm pregnant!" she said, and Martin gasped.

Kevin pulled out his gun, moving into the room. "Put the gun down Peter." He said, and Peter dropped it. **(By the way-Kevin went back to work…yeah…) **He handcuffed him and Martin walked into the room, running to Ruthie and hugging her.  
"Peter…why?" Ruthie asked, crying.

"I want you for myself."  
"Get over it." Martin said coldly.

"Never." He said angrily. "This isn't the end."  
"Oh yes it is. You're going to be in jail for a very long time." Kevin said. "Guys, I'll be back once I take this knucklehead down to the station." He said, taking him downstairs.

Lauren came back upstairs soon after, hugging Ruthie tightly.  
"Are you ok mommy?"  
"I'm better now." She said, hugging her daughter tighter, and Martin took Nate from her.

"Hey Lauren? Can I talk to mommy alone?"  
"Sure." She said, as the other two girls walked in the room.

"What's going on? Why was Uncle Kevin here in his police car?" Allie asked.

"Peter came back." Ruthie said.  
"I don't like him. He wants to be our new dad." Madison said, frowning.

"Girls, that will never happen. I love your daddy too much." She said, kissing his cheek.  
"Girls? Can you all go downstairs? I need to talk to mommy alone. And take Nate too?" he turned to Madison.  
"Sure." She said, taking her brother in her arms and walking downstairs with her sisters. Martin shut the door behind them and sat on the bed beside Ruthie.  
"Did I do something wrong? Are you ok? Are you mad about something?" Ruthie asked her husband.

"Well, I'm mad at peter, but that's not why we need to talk." He said, smiling. "Is there something you need to tell me.  
She smiled. "Maybe…" she kidded.

"Ruthie…"  
"I'm pregnant."

He grinned, hugging her. "You sure?"  
"Yes. I went to the doctor two days ago…we're having a baby!"  
He kissed her gently. "When were you going to tell me?"  
"Today, when you got home."  
"I love you so much."  
"I love you too." She said.

Martin ran out of their bedroom to the top of the steps. "Girls! Come on up! Don't forget Nate!" he yelled excitedly, running back to the bed, kissing Ruthie passionately.

"Ewww…you wanted us to come up to see THAT?" Allie asked.

"No. Girls…Daddy and I are having another baby!"  
"What? You are?" Madison asked, shocked.

"Yes. We are." The girls smiled, setting Nate on the bed and hugging their parents.

"Are you guys excited?" Ruthie asked nervously.  
"Yes!" the girls said in unison.  
"But you guys didn't like Nate when we first brought him home."  
"Well…no…he cried too much. But we love him." Lauren said, and Ruthie laughed.  
"When will the baby be here?"  
"The baby's due on May 26th." She told them.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Allie asked.  
"We don't know yet honey."

"Are you going to be surprised?" Maddie asked and Ruthie looked at Martin.  
"I don't know. Are we baby?"  
"Maybe. Surprises are good." He said, kissing his son's head. "And so is knowing." He said, kissing the girls. "We love you all."  
"Love you too. I hope it's another boy for Nate." Allie said. "That would stink if he was the only boy."  
"But I know he loves you all, even though he is the only boy."

"Yeah…" Lauren said, laying on the bed.

"Mom I'm hungry. I want dinner." Maddie said and Ruthie laughed.  
"Ok. Let's go downstairs." Ruthie said, patting Martin's knee and getting off the bed. Maddie picked up Nate and they ran downstairs. Ruthie helped Martin up and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Another baby. Are we ready for this?"  
"Together." He said.

"Yes. Together." She said as he bent down, kissing her passionately and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

_I'll take care of you  
Don't be sad, don't be blue  
I'll never break your heart in two  
I'll take care of you  
I'll kiss your tears away  
I'll end your lonely days  
All that I'm really tryin' to say  
Is I'll take care of you_

_I want you to know that I love you so  
I'm proud to tell the world you're mine  
I said it before, I'll say it once more  
You'll be in my heart 'til the end of time_

_I'll take care of you  
Don't be sad, don't be blue  
Just count on me your whole life through  
'Cause I'll take care of you_

**I'm thinking about ending it right there? I'm DEFINITELY writing another story…probably not a sequel though…unless you want me update less often and keep writing this one (or a sequel) and a totally new story…I'm starting the new one right now…but should I continue or just do a sequel? REVIEWS! I'll post info about what I decide (new story info)  
**


	17. EPILOGUE

Epilogue 

Eight months later, Ruthie gave birth to twins- a little boy named Noah and a girl named Mackenzie, completing the perfect six kids that Martin and Ruthie wanted. The girls loved their new little siblings and so did Nate, eventhough he didn't exactly know what was going on. Maddie, Allie, and Lauren were a huge help to their parents, helping out with the three youngest children whenever they could. True, six kids was nuts and yes, their house was a little chaotic, having three kids under the age of two, but there sure was a lot of love.

THE END 

**A/N- Yeah I know that epilogue sucked...but I've never written an epilogue before. But, it's ALL DONE! sorry guys! However, I have so many ideas running through my head-I'm going to be writing another story SOON! I'll post on here once i start the story!**

**THANK YOU to all of you who read and reviewed...means SO much to me! I love you all!**

**rlmont91 **


	18. NEW STORY INFO

New story up! It's called For Good. It has NOTHING to do with my other 7th heaven stories so please just read and review! thanks! ENJOY!

:)


	19. GOOD NEWS! SEQUEL!

For those of you that love this story...you're gonna LOVE me:)

I have decided that I am going to do a sequel to this story! YAY! I just decided this morning that I wanted to continue it. However, I am currently writing For Good, as well as my A Walk to Remember story There is Hope. For Good will probably be wrapping up here in the next 3 or 4 chapters...so I'm predicting that I'll start the sequel in early-mid September. BUT in order to do that, I need your help too! Here's where you come in-

I need...

1. A title for this series

2. A title for the new story

3. Ideas...(how much time do I skip? any more kids-before or during the story? etc.)

Ok guys...now...IDEAS! IDEAS! IDEAS! I really want to do this but I need feedback...what do you want in the story?


End file.
